


Dear Dean

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Sappy Castiel, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: It's Cas and Dean's third year anniversary, and Cas being sick with the flu has put a damper on things. But, the love letter Dean finds in his locker may turn things around.





	Dear Dean

**Author's Note:**

> i've had like this weird form of writer's block lately but today i kind of just sat down and was like 'i'm going to write something' so i just kinda... started writing. this happened.

_Dear Dean,_

Dean knew, just _knew_ when he opened what supposedly looked like a letter that he was in for a treat.

It had fallen out of his locker the morning of his and Cas’ third year anniversary. Having been together since the early winter of their sophomore year, senior year was upon them and so was the day that they had gotten together. January 12th. Dean still remembers the day vividly.

Dean also remembered, as he opened the seemingly fancy, handwritten letter left in his locker, that Cas happened to be sick January 12th of their current year, their third year anniversary. So, as Dean was opening up his letter before the start of his classes, he was keeping in mind that Cas was home sick at the moment with a fairly violent case of the flu that had been enough to trigger Dean’s, ahem, germaphobic tendencies that he swore he didn’t have to begin with (Cas always just gave him a, ‘that’s bullshit’ look when Dean denied them).

_Forgive me for having to do this over writing. I know that I am no poet -_

‘Liar’ Dean thought as he snorted to himself. Cas was always at the top of his English class, always in the AP class, and the writing Dean had read from him was enough to pull at his heart strings and make him think of things that he had never really thought of before. Like that one time Cas wrote something involving the debate of how we know ourselves, if we know ourselves as an entity, a person, or a consciousness, and Dean had just sort of blinked and thought that Cas was a little ahead of most of their classmates.

_Though I am no particular poet, however, I figured the best I could do was write you something since, as you know, I’m rather sick at home at the moment, and, as you know, you’re very avoidant of those who are sick._

Dean rolled his eyes at that, couldn’t help it. Cas calling him out in a beautiful letter probably meant to flatter. Classic Cas.

_I’m aware, however, that this is our third year anniversary, and though I wish I could be there at school (or not, since you are one to influence me to skip classes) -_

Dean rolled his eyes once more. Cas always complained when Dean got him to skip a class, but Dean knew that Cas secretly enjoyed it.

_I know that I can’t. So, I figured I’d tell you a few things in writing, since, well, I’m not always the best with spoken words, and sometimes the written ones are better._

Dean raised an eyebrow and closed his locker, leaning his back against it and continuing to read.

_I’d like for you to know that the last three years I have spent with you have restored my hope in a lot of things. Freshman year was a terrible year for me, and during that year I was convinced that the idea of love was off the table. As you know, I’ve always been a romantic, but I never had a chance to carry that out with, well, anyone. Nor did I have the chance to carry out a connection with many people. As you know, Meg was my only true friend._

Dean sighed, knowing it was true. Cas was a little depressed when him and Dean had gotten together, but after spending one summer together, it was as though Cas had become a different person. Dean secretly liked to think that he did take a part in that.

_Finding you and letting you accept me was simply and truly the best decision I had made and believe I possibly will make. I know I am only eighteen, I know my life will most likely be long, but I know the impact you had on me changed me, and it changed me for good, and that is all I could have ever asked for._

Dean smiled softly at the words, crossing his arms and reading onwards.

_Dean, I think you should know that, at this point, you truly mean the world to me. I think you should know that I wish I was there in person to tell you how beautiful you are. I think you should know that I have never felt this sort of ardor before._

_I think you should know that I have fallen in love with you in every way possible._

Dean swallowed thickly at that. Those were words interesting to digest. Those were words Dean did wish he could hear in person.

_I know that maybe you aren’t one for love letters, but it’s important to me that you read this, and it’s important that you know that every word I say comes from the bottom of my heart. I would never and could never lie to you, Dean. I couldn’t even embellish my feelings. I could only tell you the truth. And the truth is that, yes, I am only eighteen, and yes, we’ll be going to college in the spring and things will be different. But, I also know that you are the first person I fell for, the first person that I fell in love with._

Dean’s heart did this thing in his chest, this thing where it flipped and tumbled, and butterflies fluttered lightly in his stomach. Suddenly, he was aware that his eyes were starting to get kind of itchy, that kind of itchy that usually preceded crying which Dean was _not_ about to do. Nope, not at all.

_I don’t want to go on for forever, even though I know I could when it comes to just how much I love you, when it comes to the matter of my feelings, the matter of us and what we’ve been through. So, I suppose I’ll finish up this letter and hope that maybe, in some way, I touched you, or maybe gave you insight into how much you mean to me. Which, you should know by now, that you mean the world to me. I may sound dramatic, but I’m only being truthful when I tell you that you are my everything._

_With All Of My Love,_

_Yours Always,_

_Castiel._

Dean heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of classes, and vaguely registered all of his classmates buzzing about the halls and heading to their first class. 

The only thing he was focusing on, however, was the letter in his hand that was still making his eyes itch, his heart leap, and his stomach flutter.

He looked it over and re-read some parts, thought to himself what a romantic Cas was and just how amazingly sweet he was to do this. He thought to himself that _this_ , this was why he had fallen for Cas too. This was why Dean was head over heels, this was why Dean felt the same way that Cas had described he, himself, felt. It was in the moments, it was the small things. It was the way Cas had memorized Dean’s rather complicated Taco Bell order. It was that one time that Cas baked a pie and showed up on Dean’s doorstep with no preamble, only knowing that Dean had had a shitty day. It was the tender kisses Cas gave Dean on difficult days. It was the days that Cas cuddled and hugged Dean because he knew Dean wasn’t in the mood to take things any further.

It was Cas. It was Cas himself and everything he did.

Dean folded up the letter carefully and tucked it back in the envelope, clutching it in his hands as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, immediately heading for the doors to the school instead of his first class.

\---

Dean felt like his heart was beating in his throat as he knocked on the door to Cas’ house. He didn’t really know why he was nervous, there were probably a few reasons, but Dean didn’t want to overthink them. He simply stood on the steps of Cas’ house and waited and waited until finally who came to the door but Cas himself.

Immediately, a little frown presented itself between Cas’ brows as he frowned a bit.

“Dean?” Cas inquired, and Dean could _hear_ the congestion in Cas’ voice, the roughness of what must have been a sore throat and the nasally sound of his voice, likely from a stuffed up nose. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you leave this in my locker?” Dean questioned, holding up the letter. Cas frowned a little more as though he was nervous that something had backfired.

“Yeah, why?” Cas replied slowly and cautiously. Dean licked his lips and shook his head before surging forwards and capturing Cas in a hug that had Cas stumbling backwards and Dean stepping up to take a few steps into Cas’ house.

Cas seemingly stiffened for a second before melting a little, wrapping his arms around Dean and returning the hug. There was a moment of silence before Cas nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck, and Dean could feel him smiling.

“Did you like it?” he questioned softly, his voice still very rough and nasally. 

“You’re such a sap, Cas,” was all that Dean could manage. Cas smirked.

“So, that’s a yes?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Dean grumbled into Cas’ neck. Cas huffed a little breath of laughter and only hugged Dean tighter.

Dean slowly pulled away a little, slipping the letter into his back pocket as he cupped Cas’ face in tender hands and gave both his cheeks a kiss before settling his lips on Cas’ in a kiss that portrayed a lot of words that Dean couldn’t manage to say.

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?” Cas mumbled softly when Dean pulled away and let his eyes roam Cas’ face.

“No, I’m worried that my perfect boyfriend doesn’t know how much I love him,” Dean told Cas quietly. Cas grinned.

“Don’t tell me you skipped your classes to come over here,” Cas began, looking somewhat amused.

“Of course I did,” Dean told Cas, giving him another quick kiss.

“Are you actually gonna stay here?” Cas went on, looking even more amused.

“Will you let me?” Dean inquired. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“My house is infested with germs, Dean,” Cas informed Dean who simply shrugged.

“I already kissed you, what more damage could I do?”

Cas seemingly debated Dean’s words before sighing and shaking his head and stepping aside, closing the door behind Dean as Dean stepped further into Cas’ house.

“You’re insane,” Cas sighed as he began to walk into the living room.

“What, I’m insane for wanting to spend my three year anniversary with my boyfriend?” Dean inquired, coming up behind Cas and slipping his arms around his waist, placing a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck and earning a smile from Cas.

“You’re gonna catch what I have,” Cas told Dean as the two of them walked over to the couch. 

“So?” Dean questioned as he walked around Cas so he was in front of him, finding his hands and interlacing their fingers as he walked backwards towards the couch, tugging Cas along. “I think it might be worth it considering the wonderful love letter I received today,” Dean went on, pulling the letter out of his back pocket and placing it aside as he collapsed back on the couch and grabbed Cas’ waist, pulling him down on top of him.

Dean immediately started peppering Cas with kisses, kissing his neck and his cheeks, his jaw, his nose, continuing to kiss him until Cas was squirming in Dean’s lap and giggling, something that was way too cute for Dean to handle.

“So, what can I do for you, huh?” Dean questioned, still kissing any inch of Cas he could get at. “You want me to get you something? Food, drinks, blankets?”

“You don’t have to get me anything, Dean. It’s good enough that you actually came over here. I didn’t think I was gonna see you for another week or so,” Cas told Dean as he finally wiggled his way off of Dean’s lap and to his side, curling up next to him.

“Well, I’m staying here until you kick me out,” Dean informed Cas who rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean with a smile.

“I’m not gonna kick you out anytime soon.”

“So, does that mean we’ll be spending our three year anniversary together?” Dean inquired. Cas nodded and nuzzled into Dean.

“We can do whatever you want,” Cas told Dean as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed the top of his head.

“Well I hope you know that means a lot of cuddling and a lot of kissing,” Dean told Cas who looked up at him, grinning.

“Well, I think that that sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, i'm a major sap when it comes to love letters, i've written too many in the short eighteen years i have been on this earth. and, as some of you may know, i tend to combine things i enjoy with destiel so that's kinda what happened here. i know this fic doesn't really have a backbone or a plot really but hey, sometimes ya just gotta write
> 
> hope at least one of you enjoyed!!!


End file.
